A Risk in Friendship
by Blood Lust Fairy
Summary: 6 trolls, all the closest of friends, join the Sgurb game and risk everything.   But...  Will they lose everything?
1. Friends

The ocs belong to my friend, Jade, and I. They're winx ocs, but we wanted to make them as trolls.

Any couple depicted are purely between Jade and I and are not legit.

* * *

><p>The young seatroll slowly crawled out of her recupercoon. Who was trolling her at this time, she wondered. Her 2 long curly horns were covered with slime and she gagged, grabbing a towel and cleaning them and her hair. She got out and changed clothes, putting on a black shirt with a deep purple fairy star on and her holey fushia-purple skirt. She walked to her husktop and sighed in relief it was a good friend of her's, concaveKinesis. The 2 were friends since they were grubs, or wrigglers. They weren't through which, through.<p>

concaveKinesis began trolling apocalypseXylophone at [?]

CK: ANAshi~ \WHEre/ ARE \YOU/~

AX: Hey, Cloe. :)

CK: HOWs \MY/ BFF \DOIng/~

AX: Good. :) :) :) 3

CK: WOW~ \SOMeones/ IN \A/ GOOd \MOOd/ TODay~

AX: Nope, same old same old. 3 3 3 :D :D :D

CK: GOTta \JET/ ANAshi~ \SEE/ ya~

concaveKinesis ceased trolling apocalypseXylophone at [?]

Anashi yawned and stretched. It was finally dark enough for her to stay awake. If she slept any later, her lusus would have thrown her out of the recupercoon. She slowly slipped out of the window and swam to the surface, seeing a land-dwelling troll and freaking when she saw his makeup. She ducked back underwater. Clowns were her worst nightmare. Even through Cloe had said he was a nice, if not a bit odd, troll, Anashi still feared him. She waited for him to walk inside and do whatever he wanted. But, the second he went back inside, she dived back out and made her way to the hive where 2 of her friends lived together. They weren't matesprites or anything. Just very good friends. She opened the door and smiled at the 2. The brown-blooded female wore a striking outfit of blue with 3 brown rain drops on her shirt. The red-blooded female wore a black shirt with 3 rust-red dragon marks and a dark purple skirt. "Anastasia, Cloe." The 2 trolls turned and waved.

"Come on in, Anashi." Cloe opened the door for her friend.

"Are you girls going to play the game?" asked Anashi.

"You mean that LAME game Sollux made? Hell no." Anastasia's large horns laid to the side of her face while Cloe's curved towards the back as they fell over her face.

Cloe butted Anastasia, "Anastasia, we should. I bet it'd be fun."

"And, besides, if we don't, the world will end." Soon, all 3 heard yelling farther away.

They sighed, "Please tell me Karkat's not playing..." Someone knocked on the door and Cloe looked through the peephole.

"Not Karkat." Cloe opened the door to reveal another troll. Her black hair was even lower than normal and both of her horns, sticking straight out were covered with green and purple bows. She wore a purple shirt with a green vest and black pants. Her shirt had a teal piece sign on it.

"Hello girls."

"Gothica~!" Cloe hugged her moirail, "I missed you!"

"Same here, my friend." Gothica hugged Cloe back. "Karkat's pissed."

"We could tell. We heard him in here." Gothica giggled a bit.

"So, how's the ocean, Anashi?"

"Cold, annoying. Just like your heart." Anashi didn't like mocking her home, but she did enjoy mocking Anastasia. "Let me guess, your annoying little crush?" Anastasia blushed a fierce brown. All the girls loved teasing her crush on a certain seadwelling male.

"You're just jealous because of how cool he is!" Anastasia tried to throw an axe at her, only for Anashi to dodge.

"Why you 2 aren't kismesises, I'll never know." A voice came out of Cloe's husktop and Cloe walked to it.

"Hey, Mariella, did you finish the program that'll finally out-do Sollux?"

"...Shut up, Cloe. I'll be there in a nanosecond." Soon, Mariella, a troll with short curly hair and 2 curved horns, much like bug horns, appeared beside Cloe. She wore green overalls with a blue shirt under it. Her shirt had a computer mouse on it, in green-yellow. She also wore brown sandals and an eyepiece. "Oh, and, Anastasia, the chance of him developing feelings for is 1 in over 9000." Anastasia forehead slapped herself.

"No show puns. EVER."

"Bluh bluh, huge Anastasia. You're worser than my neighbor." Cloe laughed at that. Another troll walked in. It was Liza, a close friend of Cloe. She had 2 curly horns with a blue bow on one of them. She wore a grey shirt, with teal wind symbols, and blue jeans. She waved at her friends and soon, all of them embraced in a large hug.

Too bad, not all of them would make it out alive.


	2. Invite

The ocs belong to my friend, Jade, and I. They're winx ocs, but we wanted to make them as trolls.

Any couple depicted are purely between Jade and I and are not legit.

* * *

><p>Mariella rested at her hive, her bear-lusus asleep beside her. She blinked when she received a message, "Tez? WTF?"<p>

gallowsCalibrator started trolling transparantDetective at [?]

GC: H3Y M4R13LL4!

TD: Oh hello, tez; How are you? 010010101

GC: GOOD~!

GC: DO3S ST4 ST1LL L1K3 H1M?

TD: Its anastasia; What do you think? 01011101010

GC: OF CO4RSE. H3Y... W4NT TO PL4Y 4 G4ME W1TH MY FR13NDS AND 1~?

TD: Of coarse; It would be fun. 0100111010101

GC: GR34T! S33 Y4 L4T3R~!

gallowsCalibrator ceased trolling transparantDetective at [?]

Mariella clicked off of chat.

* * *

><p>Gothica was petting her angeldemon lusus as she laid beside it, only getting up when a good friend trolled her.

terminallyCapricious started trolling goldenAuxiliatrix at [?]

TC: HeY, sIs~!

GA: Hello, GAMZEE-san.

TC: WoUlD yOu LiKe To PlAy A gAmE?

GA: Sure. I think It would Be cool.

GA: SwEeT, sIs~!

terminallyCapricious ceased trolling goldenAuxiliatrix at [?]

Gothica smiled and drew a heart in the sand in her hive. Why her lusus brought it in was beyond her.

* * *

><p>While those 2 typed, a playful feline was playing with a mighty hawk.<p>

AC: :33 *ac cr3pt towards the hawk, her paws r3ady to pounc3*

PP: *the hawk senses the lion and flies up just before she is pounced* nice try, little kittie.

AC: :33 *ac pouts as the hawk lands on a painful cactus* i'm so sorry, birdi3...

PP: *the hawk groaned in pain, but flew to ac* it's okay, little kittie. *the hawk hugs ac and smiles*

AC: :33 AW! th3y ar3 so apurrabl3~!

PP: yep. they are.

AC: :33 liza, will you play sgurb with th3 oth3rs?

PP: sure, nepeta.

AC: :33 *ac ch33rs happily* YAY~!

arsenicCatnip ceased trolling passivePerfectionist at [?]

Liza giggled. Nepeta was so childish sometimes. It was good to keep her de-stressed. She just really hoped Nepeta's moirail wouldn't hear of the 2 rping. He's a bit... weird.

* * *

><p>Anastasia walked to the sea to see a seadwelling troll riding his lusus, "~Hey, Prince Eridan~."<p>

He turned and floated down, "Hello, mudblood. Wwhat are you doin' so close to the ocean?"

"~I wanted to see how your process with the princess..." Her tone fell when she mentioned her.

"Good. Hey, mudblood? Wwould you like to play a game?"

Anastasia smirked, "~Sure, Prince Eridan~." The 2 walked away from each other, their conversations always quiet and brief.

* * *

><p>Anashi was swimming with her lusus when someone trolled her on her portable husktop. She opened it when she landed at a rock and smirked.<p>

CG: HEY, FUCKASS! WANT TO PLAY A GAME WITH MY FRIENDS?

AX: Is that a request, Karkato~? ;D ;D ;D

CG: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, ANASHI! YOU'RE A MOTHERFUCKING SEADWELLER! YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING NOOKSNIFFER!

AX: Oh, is that another request, Karkato? ;D ;D ;D I'd love to play~! ;D ;D ;D

CG: GOOD.

AX: Also, Karkato, take a chill pill~. :) :) :) :D :D :D :) But, rage does get you anywhere. ;D ;D ;D

CG: FUCK YOU, ANASHI!

carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling apocalypseXylophone at [?]

Anashi giggled a bit and smiled. She'd definitively have to pay him a visit one day. Maybe he'd be shock to see a seadweller knock on his door? She packed up her husktop and followed her lusus home.

* * *

><p>As all the others got invites, Cloe was in a heated discussion about literature (and quadrants).<p>

GA: I Quite Frankly Enjoyed The Version Of Rainbow Drinkers in Stepha Meyyers Novels

CK: ~THOse \WERe/ THE \STUpidest/ BOOks \IVE/ EVEr \REAd/~

GA: In Your Own Opinion

GA: I Love How Romantic The Indigo Blood Felt For The Rust Blood

CK: ... ~DO \I/ KNOw \YOU/ ~

GA: It Is Quite Questionable If We Actually Do Know Each Other

CK: ~ HEY \HOWs/ YOUr \AUSpitice/ ~?

GA: Terrible

GA: Just Terrible

CK: ~ JUSt \TELl/ HER \YOUr/ FEElings~

GA: Its A Lot Harder Than That

GA: I Think Vriska Likes Tavros Sadly Enough

CK: ~AH~!

CK: ~HEY \IF/ IT \MAKes/ YOU \FEEl/ BETter~, \I/ COUld \COMe/ OVEr \FOR/ 'FAShion~.

GA: You Really Would Cloe

CK: ~SURe~. ~WHAt \ARE/ FRIends \FOR/~?

GA: Yeah

GA: Hey Are You Going To Play The Game

CK: ~YEAh~.

GA: Great

GA: Cant Wait To Play With You

grimAuxiliatrix ceased trolling concaveKinesis at [?]

Cloe snickered a bit as she petted her Lusus. Kanaya was a pretty good friends.

Too bad she didn't wish to express true feelings.

She got ready and walked to Kanaya's hive, smiling a bit.


End file.
